Uneven wear can occur with a tire, depending in particular on the conditions of use (see, for example, Patent Document 1 regarding a pattern for suppressing uneven wear). Uneven wear here refers to blocks wearing non-uniformly. When such uneven wear occurs then this readily causes a dramatic decrease in the wear life of the tire.
Block profiles configured to give uniform wearing energy across the surface of the blocks have already been considered as countermeasures to such uneven wear. The wearing energy on the block surface is represented by the product of the shearing force acting at the block surface (namely the product of the contact pressure and the coefficient of friction) with the sliding length of the block surface on the road surface.
In order to secure stability a design has also been put forward that increases the edge component of blocks to enhance wet weather performance (braking performance on a wet road).    Patent Document 1: 2007-145209